Official:Ui
=Yohoho! User Interface= __TOC__ We have endeavoured to give Yohoho! a simple userrr interface. Here's a brief guide. The Scene View Wandering around on land or the deck of a vessel the majority of the screen will be occupied by your current scene. While in the scene view, the left hand side of the screen contains the Side Tabs, affording you access to different panels of useful stuff. The tabs can be minimized by selecting the open tab allowing you to see more of the scene. You can also bring up radial menus by selecting other Pirates. Things are slightly different when at sea. The 'Bird View' This small rectangle view will show you a map of your current locale when you're exploring an island, or your ship at Sea when you're on a voyage. Select the map to bring it up full-screen. Select "Close" to exit the map and show the scene once more. As described here ye can move around an island rapidly using the map. On The Ocean Wave When sailing the thirty-seven seas, the bird view switches to display your vessel and the surrounding region. This can be handy for spotting other vessels on the open sea. The Side Tabs Most information regarding your items and the wider world around you can be found in the Side Tabs. Location Tab The Location Tab plays host to information and options relating to your world of pirating and plunder. The information displayed will change automatically depending on where you are: Island Tab When wandering around on an Island this tab shows information associated with your present island: the name of the governing Flag and its appointed Governor. You begin as a citizen of a developed island with a Navy and other services. Should you find a more suitable island hideaway you can change your citizenship by selecting "Apply for Citizenship", which will instantly make the island your home island. If you want to return directly to your house then selecting "Go Home" will whisk you there immediately. Vessel Tab The Vessel tab shows you details of the ship upon which you sail. If ye be an Officer of a crew it is possible to set sail and put into port or deport using the Vessel tab. In addition it is possible for Officers to observe the colours of passing vessels and perhaps attack them. House Tab Home sweet home! The House tab gives you full access to your house's customization options or to throw your doors open and host a pirate party! Shoppe Tab Upon entering a Shoppe the Shoppe tab is brought to the fore. This gives you information on the shoppe owner and, in establishments that are hiring, allows you to take a job (provided you are a current subscriber on Subscription Oceans or own a Labour Badge on Doubloon Oceans). Booty Tab The Booty tab is close to every Pirate's heart, for it is here that she can examine her cache of plunder, be it clothes, trinkets, swords or charts. The Booty tab is broken down into sections of different categories to keep things organized. Selecting any item in the Booty tab will give you a better idea of what it is. All Booty tab items that are not presently equipped can be traded or wagered, except for items specifically marked "Non-tradeable," and badges (on Doubloon oceans). Clothes In the Clothing section there are further sub-sections for each type of Clothing your Pirate can wear. Once you have acquired more clothes beyond your basic starting set, you can drag items to the 'worn item' slot, where they will replace what you're wearing. No, it's not possible to remove particular types of clothing completely. Pirates keep their pants on! Clothing of the opposite gender is located in the miscellaneous section (see below). Swords Swords are used in the Swordfighting puzzle. Mugs Mugs are used in the Drinking puzzle. Bludgeons Bludgeons are used in the Rumbling puzzle. Charts Charts are valuable parchments that allow a navigator to chart a course between two Islands, to expeditions, or to sea monster locations. It's not possible to set sail without a chart, so once your Crew has a ship, Charts are the next priority. Apart from that Captain's hat, o'course. To view a Chart you will need to board a vessel and use the Charting interface. Badges Badges are required to unlock certain features on Doubloon Oceans. Purchased badges will appear here. Deeds If you own a ship or shoppe, the deed to it will appear here. Deeds on your pirate cannot be stolen, pillaged, or in any way removed without your specific action doing so. Bid Tickets When bidding to purchase raw commodities bid tickets allow you to track their progress. When filled they can be redeemed from a shoppe or vessel to receive the commodities. Portraits If you have any portraits, they will appear here. Any portrait in this section of your booty tab will be displayed in your Gallery, which is linked from your Pirate Info page. Furniture Any furniture you own and have not placed in a building or ship will appear here. To place the furniture, select it and choose "Add to scene." Pets Any pets not placed in a scene can be carried with you. One pet can be equipped and follow you around as you go about your piratey business. Potions Your potions for whisking, appearance changes, and injury repair are stored here. To drink a potion, select it and choose "Drink." Trinkets Trinkets are little collectible objects given out as prizes in tourneys and contests. To equip one so that other people may see your trinket, select the trinket and choose "Equip." Miscellaneous Miscellaneous items might include paintbrushes, amulets, chorma and clothing of the opposite gender (alas, Pirates cannot presently cross-dress). Pieces of Eight Pieces of Eight are the basic currency of Puzzle Pirates, and can be earned by Jobbing, Pillaging and Working at a shoppe. These are displayed on the lower right of the screen next to the stack of small coins: Your money is carried with you at all times, but cannot be stolen from you or lost in a sea battle. The only way to lose your money is to spend it, trade it or gamble it away! Beware false trade offers and be careful with your wagers! Doubloons Doubloons can be considered 'credits' or 'tokens'. They are used on a Doubloon Ocean to deliver purchases and to pay for certain aspects of gameplay via Badges. Doubloons are essentially a 'micropayment' currency to enable specific aspects of a Puzzle Pirates character, as an 'a la carte' alternative to the traditional 'all you can eat' subscription model. Doubloons are owned by a particular account. They are available on all of your Pirates across all Doubloon servers. They are not available on Subscription servers. Social Tab The Social Tab shows you the members of your Crew and your mates. It is broken down as follows: * Your Jobbing Crew * Your Crew ** Online Crew members ** Offline Crew members * Your Hearties Selecting a crew-members name will give you options to promote or demote the crew member: If you're not a member of a Crew, you are given a button to Create a Crew should you meet the requirements. When on a vessel the Social tab will also show all pirates on board and what stations they are on. Officers may order pirates to take a different station by selecting their name in the Duty Station section. Crew Info Page Selecting the Crew name will bring up the Crew info page, with lots of useful data about your crew, including access to the Issues and voting interfaces: Here the Captain and other members can propose changes to the articles and vote on other matters such as the promotion of other members. More information on crews can be found in the Crew documentation. Flag Page Linked from many a Crew page will be their Flag page. Flags are political coalitions of Crews. The flag page will show the flag Royalty, allied flags, warring flags, islands held by the flag as well as other information. More information on flags can be found in the Flag documentation. Ahoy! The Ahoy! tab displays alerts and other new items that demand your attention, along with information you have requested such as /who is online. The Ahoy! tab will only appear when there is a pending alert and a number will hover over the tab showing you how many alerts you have to view. Most Ahoy! items can be swiftly dealt with, but the results of queries such as /who stick around for a while unless cleared by selecting the "Dismiss" button. The Pirate info page Your Pirate's info page is a good spot to visit to check up on your progress. You can view your Pirate page by selecting your Pirate's name at the bottom of the screen. You can also view other Pirates' info using their radial menu or by typing /who in the chat. On the Pirate page you will note the complete breakdown of your Pirate's achievements in Puzzling and Activities. Some Pirates even have a portrait of themselves displayed here. To display a portrait on your Pirate page, your portrait must be a single portrait of you, on a single player background. Select the 'Edit Gallery' link to open your gallery in a web page, toggle the option that says 'Display on pirate page' and select the 'Save Changes' button at the bottom of the page. For more information on yer Puzzle Standing and Experience please consult the page on Puzzle Scoring. In addition to your Piracy Skills, your Pirate page will show your carousing and crafting skills, a selection of your trophy collection, your reputation. Radial Menus Walk to a scene with another Pirate in and select the Pirate. A few icons will appear over the Pirate's head in (at least the beginnings of) a circle. These radial menus allow you discover more about other Pirates and take actions directed towards them. Press elsewhere to clear away an open radial menu. The available menu options depend on whether the Pirate is another player, or a non-player Pirate (NPP), and if so what kind of NPP. You will notice that as you select the radial menu buttons, text appears explaining the option. An action is chosen by pressing the highlighted option. The various radial menu actions are as follows: View Reputation This displays a summary of an NPP's ratings in the various Puzzles and Duties. NPP's ratings are usually fairly representative of their abilities, so this information is is very useful when you are trying to decide whether to challenge an NPP. The information is displayed in the 'Ahoy!' tab. Get Pirate Info Select this option to glean more information on another player, by examining their Pirate's info page. This page contains a bevy of information for the curious, including the Pirate's home Island, her Crew, Flag and, most importantly for many, the Pirate's standing and experience in the various arts of Piracy. Challenge to a Puzzle On land, between discussion of brigand pillage and scurvy, most pirates enjoy some dueling, drinking or perhaps a game or two of cards. Remember to ask before challenging, unless you want t'be turned away! Selecting the Challenge option commences a Puzzle Challenge with your target, opening the Challenge Configuration box. Puzzling NPPs Most non-player Pirates are glad to receive a Puzzle challenge. You can get an idea of the NPP's skill by looking at their Pirate info, which appears in the Ahoy! tab. Configure your challenge by choosing the Puzzle from the drop-down box (Sword fighting or Drinking, for now) and entering a Wager, if any. All Wagers made with NPPs are for up to twenty-six Pieces of Eight. Note that many NPPs will be hesitant about losing their hard-earned gold to a challenger with good Standing, but they will always play an unwagered game. There is also an option for whether you would like the game to be Rated or not — this determines whether the result goes on to affect your Standing. Most of the time, folk play rated games, unless they fancy a few practice runs. Note that rated games also affect the Standing of NPPs. When you're satisfied with your proposal, select 'Issue Challenge' and, if the NPP accepts your challenge, the Puzzle game will launch. Puzzling fellow Pirates Ahh, but it's other flesh'n'blood Pirates like yourself who will prove the greater challenge, eh? Puzzling another player gives one a few more options: Once again you choose your Puzzle from the drop-down box, and whether you would like the game to be rated. You can also propose a Wager to your opponent, although most pirates just duel and drink for the fun of it and wager nothing. Wagers with other player Pirates may be for Pieces of Eight, or Items. Choose how much PoE you're willing to wager, or drag Items from the Booty tab to the available slots to offer them as wager. Note that the more experienced you are the more you are able to wager. Of course it's hard to judge the value of items, so you may have to negotiate a fair match with your opponent. When you're satisfied with your challenge, select "Issue Challenge". The challenge dialog will expand to show your opponent's side of the bargain: By default your opponent will be set up to match your wager, except in the case of Items. If everything looks good you can both tick the 'I'm ready' box and, after a couple of seconds, the game will begin! Alternatively one of you can propose a different wager by typing an amount into the Pieces of Eight box, or by dragging in an item. When the terms of the wager are changed both 'I'm ready' boxes are unticked, and must be ticked again to proceed. Trade With After a bit of banter, you may wish to exchange money or items with a fellow pirate. Ask your potential trader if he'd like to trade, then select the Trade With button. If indeed they wish to negotiate, the Trading interface opens on both screens. Similar to the Puzzle Challenge negotiation, the Trade panel allows you to offer Pieces of Eight and Items. Each side arranges their proposed Trade; you will see any changes that take place during negotiation. Once you are happy with the proposed Trade, tick 'I'm Ready'. If either side changes the terms, the 'I'm Ready' box must be ticked again. Once both sides have agreed, the Trade is executed. Tell The Tell button simply sets up your communications bar to speak with the other Pirate. It will stay set for tells until you select a different communications medium (e.g. Speak): Mute / Unmute If a Pirate's really getting on your nerves, you can use this option to silence them entirely — you'll never hear another peep from that pesky Pirate! A 'No' sign appears over the Pirate's head. Note that the Pirate won't be told that you've muted them, so they might get a bit confused as to why you're ignoring them. Also note that whilst they will hear any Speaking, Shouting, etc. from you, you cannot Tell to a Pirate that you've muted, or Challenge and Trade with them. You can relent later and un-mute them with the same radial menu. In addition you can /mute or /unmute Pirates at distance, so if someone has been telling you things you don't want to hear, go ahead and /mute them. Your mute list can be viewed from the Game Options, accessible from the gear icon in the lower right of the screen. Note that if someone is really offensive you can /complain to alert the support staff. A complaint records a log of your recent chat, so try to catch the annoying scurvy dog in action. Invite to Be Your Hearty You can ask someone to be your Hearty. If they accept, you'll be on each others' Hearty List, and you will be able to see when they log on and off! Your hearty's name will also be underlined in scenes. Invite to Job for your Crew Hiring jobbers is generally done by selecting the "hiring jobbers" checkbox aboard your vessel. However, it is also possible to directly hire someone through the radial menu. Jobbing Pirates are employed by your Crew on a temporary basis. They may be members of another Crew, just out to make some side money, or they may be potential new crewmates. Either way, jobbers are a good way to socialize and build alliances. Players can also be invited to Job for your crew long-distance by using /job . This issues an invitiation to join up as a jobber, which will in turn allow the accepting player to clamber on board yer manned vessel from any Port. Invite to Join Crew As an Officer of a Crew you will be able to use this option to offer a jobbing Pirate a place in your crew. As with any other invitation, be sure to talk to the mate before broadsiding him with an invite. Also expect people to want to Job for a while before making a decision. Inspect Trinket If a pirate has a trinket equipped, you can have a look at it by selecting this button. If there's a message inscribed on the trinket, you'll also be able to see that here. Puzzle View When Puzzling other Pirates or performing Puzzle Duty on board a vessel, the side tabs automatically maximize to allow you to see the chat and take various actions. Even when puzzling you will be able to switch between the various tabs in order to get the most relevant information. Chatting during Puzzling by Pausing Whilst puzzling you will be so focused on your task that it won't be possible to chat normally. In these puzzles it is possible to switch to chatting by selecting the chat bar. In games that support pausing, the game will be paused, but in others (such as swordfighting) the puzzle will continue to run. To resume playing simply select the puzzle again. Configuration Options The Options menu can be found by selecting the gear icon at the bottom right of the client. This allows you to log off and to fiddle with Yohoho!'s configuration. Chat bubble timing, Sound and Music, Video and Mute list are currently available. Category:Official Documentation